epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Stofferex/Stoff Complains Episode 4- The Rap Battle Community Problems
And bunch of other comments that I never took a screen shot on. So you really want this back ey? Well... _________________________________________________________________________________________ As you may know, I help people who makes fanmade tributes to the official Epic Rap Battles of History. I like it. I like to help out with the writing, coming up with mach ups, recording for a character and do something ERB wouldn't do (nowadays it seems when do shit anyways so...) But there are some things that annoys the fuck out of me and makes me angry at the people I work with. What am I talking about you might as? Well I'm about tell you some of the typical problems people have when they make rap battles. Traditional or just down right bad casting: What's traditional casting? Traditional casting is when you cast someone to reprise a role they've previously played, simple is that. But 80% of the traditional casting this group makes sucks so much fuckin ass that you wonder if they either smoked some shit or if they simply doesn't care about their own battles. This pisses me off so much. Especially when you know that they sucked as that character. What I think it is, is because they're lazy to find actual talent. "Oh he played that character as in the same character that I'm using? Well then now i don't have to bother to find someone who can actually sound like him. HURRAY FOR LAZINESS!" Fucking stop... But there are some good casting, one example I always like to bring up is WoodenHornets as Mickey Mouse. But sometimes the casting so so bad that it makes you wonder: "What the Fuck were they Thinking!?"- AVGN. Thats why if I ever did an actual rap battle series on Soundcloud or Youtube, I would mostly play all the characters. Selfish? Yes, but it's my series so buzz off. Biased match up: If there's one thing I hate, its biased match ups. You know? You just do a match up just to slam on one character that you don't like. Now I'm not gonna lie and say that I never been biased before, I have and I hate it when I am. But people, please stop doing match ups just to slam on one character. I mean, thats no fun. Here's an quote from me I usually say when I bring up this topic "What's the point of making that battle if you just gonna make on of the rappers win?"- Stoff. And thats exactly how I feel. Thats why I don't wanna use: *Edward Cullen, Bella, Jacob or Stephanie Meyer. *Justin Bieber. *Anyone from Homestuck. *Sonic the Hedgehog. and many more when I write battles. Cause I want it to be fair. So people, please stop doing match ups with a character you just wanna slam on. I'm looking at you "Nice" Peter. Keep your hands off of Ronald McDonald... "Doing it for the views": This is the ultimate scumbag move for people who makes battles. I wanna make battles cuz I think its fun or simply cuz I wanna see a specific match up happening. But some people only do popular match ups that they know will get them views and subscribers. I'm not gonna say who I'm thinking about because most of them are my friends. But believe, I've told them that they shouldn't do it for the views, do it because you think its fun. But most of the time, my words fall on deaf ears... So if you ever decide to make battles on YT. Do it for the fun and NOT for the views because if you do... Fuck you, you egotistical, idiotic, douchebaggy, greedy bastard! "Squeakers": Now what the fuck is a Squeaker? Is it like a mouse or a squirrel or something? No, a typical squeaker is a 9-12 year old kid who copies/ steal everything the bigger channels do. Whenever it'll be match ups, beats, lyrics or whatever. THEY usually do it for the views. It's so annoying to have worked on something for so long, just to see it become a complete joke thanks to brainless squeakers. And most of them can't rap worth shit so why do they even bother? Even if you're actually trying to be nice to them, telling them what they can do to become better, they usually rage and lash out at you and tell you to "fuck off'!". Stay away from series such ass Kyle J Rap Battles (or anything Kyle J makes) ERBoTv (or anything ToonPrince makes) or whatever. Just stay the fuck away from squeakers! _________________________________________________________________________________________ So I hope you enjoyed this installment of "Stoff Complains". I know it's been awhile and I'm actually surprised that you wanted it back so thank you for supporting this series. And stay tuned for more. Category:Blog posts